1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sign language recognition system and a sign language recognition method.
2. Description of Related Art
Hearing impaired people communicate with other people with sign languages. However, people who do not know sign language find it difficult to communicate with the hearing impaired people. In addition, different countries have different sign languages, which makes communication problematic.